supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash/Roleplay Achive6
Lemmy groaned. Iggy left. Koopalings Rule Forever! "I'm going to try my hand at this," said Zelda. Ilia was going through some spare horseshoes. She handed Zelda the shoes. "Thanks," she said as she rolled up her sleaves. She carefuly and gently shoed Epona. "There," she said when she was finished. Epona neighed happily then fell asleep. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:22, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Morton bet up Lemmy. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Thanks," said Link to Zelda. "No problem, dude," she replied as she started to walk away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:27, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Just then a thud was heard outside. Many primds formed. Then appeared Tabuu. However he looked darker than normal. "It's a dark clone!" exclaimed Ridley. Fox went and kicked a primid in the face. Koopalings Rule Forever! "I really don't feel like fighting..." said Ilia. "Me neither," said Link. They watdched the fight from the stall. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) The dark cloned turned Kirby and Fox into trohpies. Samus quickly revived them. Koopalings Rule Forever! (You can only turn your own characters into tropies. When I updated the rules that rule got erased by mistake) Kirby ran at the clone. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:30, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Iggy shot the primds with his lighting attack. Every primd died. A couple sparrks formed. Iggy turned into his dragon form and killed them. Meta Knight watched as BOMB-EDs fell. He started to attack the living bombs. Samus, Snake and Fox were shooting the clone. Ridley was using fire agsint the clone. Off-waves hit the three of them and they all turned into trohpies. He then turned Meta Knight into a trohpy. Those deadly offwaves knocked Ridley out. Iggy couldn't revive trohpies, but used a new attack on Dark Tabuu. Not power arrow. Not lighting. Not wolf. Iggy used "Force Barrier", a move only adviced trained in magic koopas could use, at Dark Tabuu. It was like an un-breakable sheld, but when it was on it damaged the enmey the koopa thought of. The forice barrier broke thought. "Dang it, Needs but training." Iggy thought. He ran off. "The bosses and Volvigia, and Ilia can't propley turn into trohpies like me. Volvigia and Ilia have gotten that abilty yet and the bosses can't join the staudim. I'll help them if they get wounded. I'll kill that clone if I'm the last person alive in here. I can revive me and those 5. All I need to do is hide and pray the clone doesn't attack me." Iggy thought. He ran to his room and locked every entrace to it.(Holy crap second longest post in rp! Man.) {C Koopalings Rule Forever! Link sighed. "Stay inside," he told Ilia. Sne narrowed her eyes, but nodded. Sheik and Link ran outside. Volvagia joined them. He turned into his attack form. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:38, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Flame hissed at Dark Tabbu. Fireworm appeared. "Take that!" she roared as she breathed fire at Dark Tabuu. Flames and Fireworm were knocked out by offwaves thought too. Koopalings Rule Forever! (Dark Link?) Volvagia bit down hard on Dark Tabuu's head. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:02, August 21, 2012 (UTC) (Mistake =P) Iggy jumped out. He sliced Dark Tabuu's head off. "Holy Moly!" exclaimed Petey. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Great," said Link. He put is sword away, yawned, and walked into his room. Volvagia followed him. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:36, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Most of the fighters fell asleep. --- Link lied down in his bed and fell asleep. He had a dream about Lux and Nox again. "Chosse a side..." they whispered. He awoke with a jolt. He snarled as he looked at the clock. It was three in the morning, and for some reason he could never sleep any later. He got dressed and walked outside. It was snowing. He watched the snowflakes fall and realized after a while that Iggy or another one of his friends was stalking him and thinking about walking up to him right now. He turned into a wolf and hid under the bleachers, hoping no one noticed him. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:03, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Galleom walked by. No stalking. Just then a wolf appeared. "Hi Link." said Wolf Iggy. "Rember Samus?" asked Galleom. "For a wolf, you look pretty good in a power suit." repiled Iggy. "Not very funny." moaned Galleom. "It's VERY Funny!" exclaimed Iggy. Galleom left. "I saw your dream last night. I would have choose Lux. Choose Lux. Your path is good." said the wolf koopa. Iggy also left. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Oh my (beep!)ing Gods!" shouted Link, angrily as he crawled out from under the bleachers. "When will this message get through your thick skulls into your little, stupid brains! Leave me the (beep!) alone! I never say this about anybody, but I hate 'every single one of you!" He stormed off into his room. "You really (beep!)ed him off," said Sheik. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:31, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was sad. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Maybe you should learn to leave the guy alone, you bother and spy on him all the time," said Sheik. He smiled under his mask. "Gods, now I'm giving you a life lecture; you must really suck." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC) "I'm as smart as a grown up!" hissed Iggy. "But my attude acts like a child." he thought. The koopa walked away. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Exactly, so you ammount to nothing," said Sheik. Sheik turned into Zelda suddenly. "Sheik! Why are you so mean all the time!" she said. Sheik appeared again. "Brat had it comming. He annoys ''you, and you annoy everyone," he replied. "Yeah, I guess you are right.." said Zelda inside Sheik's mind, not wanting to show herself. Sheik smiled. "Of course I'm right," he said, mocking Zelda. "Shut up, you (beep!)head!" she shouted. "Why did I ever hire you!" "Cause I rock and all your guards suck," replied Sheik. Zelda didn't reply. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:56, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Mewtwo continued to train.Tigerfoot 12:57, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Volvagia flew up to Mewtwo. He tried to talk, bu no one could ever understand him but Link. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 13:23, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was working on a ivetion to septerat Sheik and Zelda into 2 people. Koopalings Rule Forever! Volvagia sighed and flew away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:50, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Iggy fell alsleep. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link sighed and walked out of his room. He walking into the stall where he saw Ilia feeding the two horses. "Hi, Ilia," he said. He helped her get the hay in the net. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 13:31, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Pichu slammed into a target.Tigerfoot 15:07, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Lucario paced back and forth by her room entrance. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:09, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was done. "Hey, Er... Zelda! I think I can speterrat you and Sheik! I just made it so some Peant Butter and Bread speterrated! Just sayin'!" he said. Koopalings Rule Forever! "I don't...well, trust most machines...." said Zelda. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Whirlwind saw that. She slapped Iggy in the face. Koopalings Rule Forever! Volvagia was sleeping by an electrical outlet. His tail was caught in it by mistake and it electrocuted him. He turned into his adult form and started a rampage. "Volvagia!" shouted Link. "Calm down!" the dragon didn't listen to him and tossed his friend aside. "Link! Do you remember how to calm him down!?" called Ilia. Volvagia was breathing fire everywhere. (© Coldplay. I don't really like them, only this one song) Link thought for a little while, then he remembered. He ran into his room, and came back out with a violin. "Think of a song! Think of a song!" he thought out loud, quietly. He stopped and started playing his violin "I used to rule the world, Seas would rise when I gave the word, Now in the morning I sleep alone, Sweep the streets I used to own." he started singing. "Link can sing? And sing very well to?!" said Lucario, shocked. "I can do a lot of things that you wouldn't suspect," replied, quickly, quietly, and sharply. "I used to roll the dice, Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes, Listen as the crowd would sing, "Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"" he continued singing. Volvagia started to calm down and looked at Link. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:37, August 24, 2012 (UTC) (OMG I love that song! I like the minecraft verson) Iggy started to howl Call Me Maybe(Cause I like it, and by the way their is a BLACK Rayquaza in a pokemon game). Koopalings Rule Forever! (It's a shiny Rayquaza. An it is very ''rare.) Volvagia started hissing and growling. He tried to eat Iggy. "Sing the same song!" shouted Link to Iggy. "I wanna try!" shouted Zelda. "No!" shouted Sheik as he quickly appeared. "You sound like a dieing goat on fire when you sing!" "Um, One minute I held the key, Next the walls were closed on me, And I discovered that my castles stand, Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand," sang Sheik, really well too. Volvagia calmed down again. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:27, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Iggy used his sleep spell on Volvagia. He made Volvagia fall asleep. "And that's how to tame a dragon." hissed Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! Volvagia woke up immediately. Sheik struck his forehead with his hand. Volvagia started to attack Iggy. "You hurt Volvagia and you die!" shouted Ilia to Iggy. "Should we save him?" asked Link. He stopped playing the violin. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:51, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Iggy used his lighting attack on Volvagia, Followed by Power Arrow and his weak Force Barrier. Koopalings Rule Forever! It didn't affect the dragon. Link sang the rest of the lyrics and Volvagia fell asleep. He turned into his child form, and Link carried him into his room and laid him down on his bed. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:00, August 24, 2012 (UTC) (How do you chop a tree in Black/White? And must to finsh the game to get Lucario, Jigglypuff and Rayquaza?) Iggy was badly wounded. Koopalings Rule Forever! (Read the instruction manual :) It outlines a lot of stuff. Or even ask the NCPs aroun town) "That s what you get for trying to put a spell on a Hylain dragon," said Zelda. "And for singing a totaly random song...." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 04:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC) (My manual toar up because I took to ZPizza and accdenlty sat on it :P) Iggy fainted. "Is he dead?" asked Snake. "Idiot! He's just koed!" exclaimed Samus and Fox. Koopalings Rule Forever! (Well then google it or something) Link put his violin away. (I feel bad that the fanfic got deleted, so...) "Sheik! I've come to save you!" shouted a voice. Sheik turned around. "Sora?..." he said, confused. "Sora! Don't go into the stadium-" It was too late, she had already entered. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 04:37, August 25, 2012 (UTC) (I deleted it) Iggy woke up. "Why! First Ilia and now this werid sheikish! Did you know I know 200 diffrent laugages? Also I'm very smart. Hello miss, I'm Iggy." said Iggy. "I wanta girlfriend. Why no girl like me?" asked Snake. "Maybe because your to stupid for everyone." roared Ridley. Flames broke out of his stall again. Iggy looked at the dragon. Koopalings Rule Forever! (You didn't delete it, I deleted my own fanfic.) "It's Sheik'ah, you dumb(beep!)! Not so smart now, uh?," they both shouted at the same time to Iggy. Epona and Quicksilver galloped over to meet them. (Wat one) "Did you know Sheik and Zelda are now combined together?" asked Snake. "Oh poop." repiled a mad Iggy, Samus, Ridley and Meta Knight. "Um... No he's such an idiot. Snake here doesn't know what he's talking about!" exclaimed Fox, trying to change Sora's mind. "He is combined." said Ridley. Flames happily followed the horse. He blew some tiny fire sparks at Snake. Koopalings Rule Forever! (Never too late) "Um, this is what they are talking about." said Sheik. He turned into Zelda then back again. "Nostri Egos conflantur simul, participant eandem praesentiam," he explained. She nodded. "It is still good to see you again, Sheik," she said. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:20, August 25, 2012 (UTC) (My pokemons wouldn't cut 4 me. How I make e'm get cut?) Flames then bit Snake. Snake toppled back on Meta Knight who was crushed. Meta Knight fell and stabbed Fox in the butt who kicked Samus in the face. Samus shot Iggy, and he toppled over on Sheik. He looked at the cut on his face. "I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Iggy as he ran off. Koopalings Rule Forever! (You have to teach them and have the right gym badge. Google it next time, don't ask me. K? :) ) Sheik held out his hand and his blood dripped down onto it. He narrowed his eyes. "You little (beep!)ard!" he shouted as he chased after Iggy. He quickly caught up to him and drove a poisoned needle into his neck. Sheik then walked away. Sora ran up to him. "Wow! That was amazing! You have really improved in your fighting skills," she said. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:10, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was very close to dying. "You'll get punshied by the bosses maybe...." said Snake. "What's my name again?" asked Duno. Koopalings Rule Forever! The sun began to set....♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:25, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Flames fell asleep in front of Lucario and Kirby's room. He was so big that they wouldn't be able to get in. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Iggy! Get your stupid dragon! I know you can, because Sheik didn't even put enough poison to kill a rat!" Lucario shouted. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 17:30, August 25, 2012 (UTC) The koopa didn't awnsure. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario sighed and climbed through the window. So did Kirby. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:19, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Snake had been sneaking food early in the day. The floor was cover with cans and wrappers. Koopalings Rule Forever! Category:Archive Category:Roleplay